criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Beginning / Dialogues
In the Coroner's lab Danna Van Der Kulk: Hello, is there someone in here? Danna: Hey, are you the new (rank), (name) right? Danna: Great! I'm Danna Van Der Kulk, the Hungarian Chief Medical Examiner on the team! Are you lost? Danna: You're lost because of Miss Meany? Seriously, that girl needs talking to! Danna: The team's diverse and I don't just mean that the team's from 7 countries: Siberia, Australia, Wales, the list goes on. Danna: I'll show you around, as long as my brother doesn't blow up things. In the last 3 days, he blew things up 17 times and it hasn't been 3 days! In the Forensic Expert's Lab..... Danna: Hey, Marco, can I- BANG! Danna: MARCO! Marco Van Der Kulk: Oops! Danna: What are you doing blowing up for THE 18th time! Marco: Danna, drop it! If I like to blow things up, I like to blow things up! It's no big deal. Danna: (name), this is my "shy" older brother, Marco. Marco: Hey, (name), do you love jokes and puns? Cuz I can tell you Turquoise is cyantifically proven to be the best. Danna: Think it's time to go to the next destination... In Elliot's office..... Danna: Elliot, can you come- Madison Lazonfrez (Focused, holding a controller): Come on..... Madison: Yes! Elliot Parsley: Girl, you beat me again! Madison: And you say you're the Siberian Junior Nario Kart 8 champion. Elliot: Hey, Danna! Who's the new recruit? Danna: (name), this is Tech Expert Elliot Parsley and Elite Force Junior Detective Madison Lazonfrez, Madi for short. Elliot: Hey, (name)! Bet you can't beat me! Madi: And the person who says it is the one who is easily beaten. Madi: Hey, (name)! I hope you're very nice, not like Cassie who's really mean! Danna: Moving on! In Sahir's Office... ??? (Singing while playing the guitar): All by my- I can't even play this right! Danna (Yelling): IS ANYONE IN HERE? Sahir Kapahl: Sorry! I'm just playing my guitar! Danna: Oh, Sahir, why don't you just listen to it on YouTube? Sahir: Comes from the High School Rebel. Danna: Sahir, this is (name), the new (rank) on the team! Sahir: Oh, sorry about that! I'm Sahir Kapahl, the team's profiler. By the way, can you please defend me from Cassie and Marco who seem to hate my talent on the guitar. Danna: SAHIR! Sahir: FINE! If you need me to analyse what Marco and Elliot can't, I'll be right here! Danna: I think we should go In Allison's office... Danna: Allison! I've got the new recruit you've been dying to meet! Allison Frost: O-M-G! Enchante! Mademoiselle Frost at your service! Kids may find history a bore! WRONG! History is something to be grateful for. Danna: (name), this is Allison. She takes care of the "old" stuff around here. She also runs the IPD library! Allison: That is true! Danna: Well, we better take you to the chief's office now... In the Chief's Office... Chief Amy Long: Welcome, (rank) (name)! I'm Chief Long and welcome to the International Police Department! Amy: As you know, we are elite. We report to no government or local PDs, only to justice. And we'd like you to work with us. Amy: However, if you prove to be the best of the best, an opportunity of a lifetime will be offered to you. Amy: Before I tell you, I'd like to introduce me to my assistant Wei Zong! Wei Zong: Hello, (name)! It's an honour to meet you! Amy: Now, the opportunity is to work for SI6, the international spy agency. If you beat the other 7 candidates, YOU will get the job. Amy: But first, I want you and Madi to ensure the security of the University of Moscow. Students' safety IS important. Madi: Come on, (name), let's go! Outside the dorms... Madi: (In winter attire) So far everything seems okay! Madi: This is the last dorm! Let's search it! Chapter 1 Investigate Dorm: Madi: Is that a student... Beheaded? Madi: In all my time catching criminals, I have never seen someone beheaded. Karina Astronova: NO! Tori's dead! Madi: Mam, we are the police! Who are you? Karina: I'm Karina Astronova, the Dean's daughter. Madi: Okay, Miss Astronova! Please step aside. We'll talk to you as soon as we can. Madi: Let's send the head and body to Danna! Madison: And a security camera? I'd love to see how you unlock these! Autopsy Victim's body: Danna: Hey, guys! Got the results! Madi: Take it away! Danna: So the victim was killed by- BANG! Danna: MARCO! That's the 19th time in 3 days! Marco: Sorry, Sis! Danna: Continuing on! Danna: So the victim was killed by an axe. I'd suggest finding it first. Danna: I found a note in the victim's pocket. It says "Tori, you disrupted the PEACE! This is WAR!". Danna: I didn't get what it meant but SOMEONE knows what it meant. Marco: Yepperoni! It's a pun on Tolstoy's book War and Peace! Madi: So the killer reads Tolstoy! I'll write that down! Ask Karina about the victim: Madi: So Karina! You said you knew the victim? Karina: Da! She was my roommate! Sweet and innocent! Nothing wrong with her! Karina: I saw her last in the cafeteria! You can check it out! Madi: Thank you, miss! Come on, (name)! Let's check out the canteen! Examine Security Camera: Madi: Great! Let's send it to Elliot! Analyse Security Camera: Elliot: Hey, Madi! Want to face off again! Madi: Not right now! What did you get from the security camera! Elliot: Whatever! This footage was indeed about the murder! Elliot: I noticed something strange! It seemed like the killer had an impairment in their leg/s! Madi: So the killer has a leg impairment! Well, I've got Cerebral Palsy and it affects my right side but I never killed someone! Investigate Cafeteria: Madi: Wow! This is posh! What did you find! Madi: A torn card! Well, let's put it back together! Madi: A photo. There's the victim! Who's this old guy in the photo? Let's run the face through the database. Examine Torn Card: Madi: So what does it say? Madi: "Tori, I Luv u. Denman." Who's this Denman? Denman Adamovich: My Tori's dead! Madi: So YOUR Denman! We need to talk to you, sir! Ask Denman about the victim: Denman: My Tori, my honey! I can never live without you! Madi: Denman, please calm down! Denman: But... She's the love my life! I can't live without her! Madi: Let's go, (name)! He's a dead end! Examine Photo: Madi: So the person shouting at the victim is a certain Aleksey Berezin! Madi: Let's go talk to him! Ask the cook why he yelled at the victim: Madi: Mr Berezin- Aleksey Berezin: What do you want, black American? Madi: I beg your pardon! 1- I am an Aboriginal. 2- I'm white! Aleksey: Sorry! I should have never humiliated a Native Australian. Madi: I accept your apology! Why did you bully Tori? She's dead. Aleksey: She's American, not Russian! Americans have bombed us for years! Madi: Aleksey, we'll go! Please calm down in the meantime. Later... Madi: So what have we got? Madi: Student Tori Thomas was found beheaded in her dorm room... Madi: Karina, the victim's roommate, said that there was nothing wrong with her... Madi: Denman, her boyfriend, said that she is the love of his life... Madi: And Aleksey, the cafeteria cook, said that he hated her because she is not Russian. Elliot: (name), Madi, I know where the victim was last! Madi: What! Chapter 2: Madi: So Karina said nothing's wrong with the victim, Denman loved the victim and Aleksey hated her. Elliot: Guys, guess what. Madi: What? Elliot: I know where the victim was last. Madi: Where? Elliot: At the university gym. Madi: Let's go, (name) Investigate Gym Madi: So what did you find? Madi: A laptop? Let's unlock it. Madi: An axe? That could be the murder weapon. Let's take a sample. Madi: And a telescope? Let's reveal the engraved text. Examine Axe Madi: Yay, you got a sample! Madi: Let's send it to Marco. Analyse Blood Marco: Heya, (name)! Wanna hear a pun? Madi: Er, Marco- Marco: 2 blood cells fell in love but alas it all was in vein. Madi: Oh, I get it! Vein sounds like vain. Marco: Yes. Now back to the results. Marco: Your victim was definitely killed by this axe. Madi: So this is our murder weapon. Marco: Your victim's blood was AB- so this is not just her blood. The killer must have cut them. Marco: (name), your killer's blood type is A+. (The killer's blood type is A+) Examine Telescope: Madi: So this telescope belongs to Borya Polakov. Madi: I wonder why his telescope was where the victim was last. Madi: Let's go talk to him. Ask Borya why his telescope was where the victim was before her '' Madi: Borya Polakov, we would like to talk to you. Borya Polakov: Yes, how may I help you? Madi: (Rank)(Name) would like to know why your telescope was where Tori Thomas was last. Borya: Tori's dead! Borya: I saw her when I was picking up my sister. I must have left it there. Borya: I hung out with her, we were friends. Borya: She hung out with my sister and Karina as well. I don't know why she'd argue with them. Karina just loves Tolstoy. Borya: Can I have my telescope back, please? Madi: If you are innocent, yes. (Karina Astronova reads Tolstoy) ''Examine Laptop: Madi: Great! Let's send it to Elliot Analyse Laptop Elliot: Boring! Do you have anything else I can do! Madi: Well, I could tell Chief you're slacking! Elliot: Fine! Elliot: A lot of e-mails to some Borya- Madi: So Borya's in touch with the owner. Elliot: Yes. This belongs to Angela Polakov, a P.E student. Madi: Let's ask her why her laptop was where Tori was last. Ask Angela why her laptop was where the victim was last Madi: Angela Polakov, we would like to know why your laptop was where the victim, Tori Thomas, was last. Angela Polakov: Tori's dead? Angela: We were great friends. I live in the dorm next to hers. Angela: She always got in a fight with my brother. I try to stop her. Angela: I heard you let my brother has his telescope if he's innocent. Do mind if I get it back too if I'm innocent? Madi: Ok then. Angela: Wait, before you leave, I've got something to tell. you. Angela: Tori was in a fight with someone else in the cafeteria last week. Madi: Thanks for the leads! What do you say, should we check the cafeteria? Investigate Tables Madi: So what did we find? Madi: A pile of cookies? Yum! Let's search through them. Madi: And a faded document? Let's uncover the faded writing. Examine Pile of Cookies Madi: So the note in the says... Madi: "Tori, we are done! Get out of my life even if I have to kill you!???" (name), this must be from Denman. We need to ask him why. Ask Denman why he threatened his ex-girlfriend Madi: Denman, why did you threatened the victim? Denman: Oh boy, you found it... Denman: Yes, I did threaten the victim. She wants me back! Denman: We got into a fight last week! She keeps harassing me! Denman: That idiot was aggressive! Now let me read my Tolstoy book. Madi: If you killed Tori, you will have trouble reading Tolstoy. (Denman Adamovich reads Tolstoy) Examine Faded Document Madi: So this document is about........ Madi: THOMAS LONG! Madi: None of our suspects is named Thomas Long! Let's send this to Elliot. Analyse Document Elliot: Guys, this is bad. Madi: Why? Elliot: This man... it's actually the current name of Aleksey Berzin and Thomas Long is...... Chief Long's older brother. Madi: WHAT! Elliot: I told the chief and-- Amy: HOW DARE MY BROTHER NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS! Madi: Chief, why don't you go and talk to your brother about this. Amy: Yes and I'm giving my brother a piece of my mind. SLAM! Madi: I'll stay behind. I got to- RIIIIIIIIIIING! Madi: Ooops, that my sister! See you soon! Ask Aleksey about his other identity with assistance from Chief Long Aleksey: Hey, (name)! Hey, sis! Aleksey: Uh-oh! Amy: You just blew your cover. Aleksey: I.. I can explain. Aleksey: Yes, I am Thomas Long, Amy's older brother. Thomas: I am an SI6 agent here to spy on your victim. I am authorised to share this as you may get a chance. Thomas: As soon as I reached here, I was authorised under my birth name since they rejected my current name! Amy: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS? Thomas: Amy- SLAM! Thomas: Can I go now? I've got therapy for my Cerebral Palsy. (Aleksey Berezin has an impairment in his leg/s) Later... Madi: So Borya and Angela's friends with the victim, Aleksey's real identity is Thomas Long and Denam hates the victim. What gonna happen next? Marco: Madi! (Name)! Tori's actually a serial killer! Madi: What! Chapter 3 Marco: Madi, (name)! Tori's a serial killer! Madi: What! Marco: Yes! Elliot: Let me explain. Elliot: On the SI6 database, I ran a photo of her and she appears truly as serial killer Nara Confy. Madi: I think we need to search the dorm again. Crimes in Asia (1/8) The bonus feature This feature (Exclusive to my 4 seasons) is a way to learn a little of the main characters. Note: Only 2 characters' background per case. Amy's story - Takes place in 1987 Amy: Where is she? She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago! Daisy Thomas: Sorry! The alarm didn't go off! Jasmine Martinez: Like always! You said you were gonna improve on reaching on time especially. Michaela Jordan: Yet you reach the first day 5 seconds before the bell went! Daisy: Sorry! Jasmine: Whatever! We need to get to class! Madison 's Story- 1995 Madi: Ok, I just been diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy and I NEED to walk with a walker! Jaqueline Lazonfrez: Yes, Madi! You're going to have to! Duncan Lazonfrez: Nearly got my prosthesis on...... Duncan: Done! Jacqueline: Madi, you go! Madi: Erm, mum! Where's my walker? Jacqueline: Duncan, looks like you're going first! Duncan: Fine! Duncan: ............................... Jacqueline: Yay! Madi: Thankmum! Duncan: Your turn, sis! Madi: Here it goes. Madi:................... Duncan: Yes! Jacqueline: Yay! Category:Dialogues Category:Case Dialogues of PIE